Just So You Know
by babedarlingpotter
Summary: After Dumbledore's funeral, Ron eavesdrop over Harry's and Hermione's private conversation. He finds something out that will rock his world...Harry and Hermione...married?


A/N Song by Jesse MsCartney...I just wriote this one dayt whilst listening to this song...major inspiration!! Lol!

They were all heading towards the train station, ready to leave Hogwarts after their sixth year there. Lots of things had happened during that year, losing Dumbledore for one. Everybody who attended his funeral was distraught – especially Harry. He was there when he died, he was watching. He could've done something to stop it, but he couldn't. Dumbledore cursed him with the Body-Bind Curse whilst under the invisibility cloak.

First Ron tried comforting him after the funeral; they were best friends after all. Harry seemed sad about something, the first thought that came to Ron was that he was sad Dumbledore was gone – they were pretty close, like grandfather to grandson kind of close - but Harry just pushed him away. Worried, Ron consulted Hermione who was consoling his crying sister.

So thirty minutes later, the three best friends were walking through Hogsmeade, Hermione and Harry were a little bit ahead of Ron, who chose to linger back. The two were having a whispered discussion and as Harry looked sadly straight ahead, Hermione shot him sorrowful, worried looks.

When they reached the train, they gabbed the last compartment and silenced the door. At first, Ron was wondering why Ginny wasn't with them; they are still going out…aren't they? Sitting down, Ron eyed Harry carefully; he was now staring out of the window, his face bore no emotion but his eyes said it all: I'm lost and confused. Hermione was sitting across Ron and beside Harry, she had a book on her lap but it wasn't open. It looks like she is thinking as well, too busy to even concentrate on the book in front of her.

The train lurched as it began chugging forward. They're going home. Harry to the Dursley's, Ron to The Burrow and Hermione to her family. So they stayed liked that for the most part of the train ride: Harry had fallen asleep and was now leaning back on his seat, Hermione was looking at her book but she doesn't give the impression that she sees it and Ron, he was busy staring at Hermione.

He somehow developed this habit a few weeks after breaking up with Lavender. Every time he looks at her, he spots something new. Like how beautiful her hair is, or how wonderful her eyes are. One time, she caught her staring at him, she smiled back and it sent lightning jolts through his body, his stomach clenched and unclenched and he dropped the inkbottle that he was holding.

During the time that Harry was away with Dumbledore, Ron had time to think just what his feelings are for her. After that long think, he came up with one thing. He loved her. No, this was not just a meager crush. He totally loved her. Even though you can't exactly date one of your best friends, he still loves her and he'd still jump in front of a Killing Curse just so that she could live.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to_

I just can't turn away

_I shouldn't see you but I can't move_

I can't look away

Harry stirred from his sleep. A few seconds later, he started sweating and whispering inaudibly. Hermione dove over to him, dropping her book in the process and began talking to him in whispers. Harry calmed down and woke up. He looked at Hermione and then at Ron. Hermione, seeing his look, turned to Ron and asked, "Ron, can you please leave?" Ron started to protest, Harry is his best friend! How come he has to leave? At the rapid change in Ron's facial expression, Hermione hastily added, "Not meaning to offend you, Ron, but I don't think Harry will be comfortable explaining his dream with you in the room."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I just do." Ron gave her an I-don't-believe-you look and stormed out of the compartment. He was out so fast; he nearly missed Hermione's timid 'thanks' and Harry's relieved sigh.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you but I can't move_

_I can't look away_

_And I don't know_

_How to be fine when I'm not_

_Coz I don't know_

_How to make a feeling stop_

Ron stopped only a few steps away from where Harry and Hermione were. He surreptitiously walked back but was careful to not be seen. He didn't want to be caught for eavesdropping. He was standing where he could see them but they can't see him, he was too far away to hear what they are saying but he could see clearly what they were doing. Harry was leaning on Hermione and she had her arms around him, it was moving up and down in a soothing manner. Ron did a double take at this sight. Wasn't Harry supposed to be dating his sister? Then why is he…snuggling…with Hermione? Ron's anger flared up. Not only was Harry cheating on his sister, but also he was cheating on her with Hermione! The woman that HE _loves. _

_**Just so you know**_

_**This feeling's taking control of me**_

_**And I can't help it**_

_**I won't sit around**_

_**I can't let him win now**_

**Thought you should know**

_**I tried my best to let go of you**_

_**But I don't want to**_

I just gotta say it all before I go

_**Just so you know**_

He stood there, watching everything. Harry was reaching into his robes pocket. He took something out but it was too small for Ron to identify. At last, when he opened it, he recognized what it was. It was a ring. Harry was proposing to Hermione! Not his sister! Whom he is dating! Thoughts swirled around Ron's mind. _He's not even of age…how can he do this? Ginny…she'll be heartbroken…my Hermione…married…to my best friend. No. EX-best friend._

Ron could see Hermione's reflection on the window. She doesn't look surprised, only admiration was fixed on her face as she studied the ring. Harry watched her with an anxious face – like the one where a man is waiting for the woman to say yes. Hermione seems to be taking her time in answering; she was turning the ring around and around, inspecting it from all sides. That was when she spotted Ron's stunned face.

_It's getting hard to be around you_

_There's too much I can't say_

_Do you want me to hide the feelings?_

_And look the other way_

_And I don't know_

_How to be fine when I'm not_

_Coz I don't know_

_How to make a feeling stop_

He didn't know what to do so he bolted. He ran and ran until he reached the beginning of the train, he could hear Hermione running after him and shouting his name. But he won't stop. No. He won't stop. How could she? She very well knows that Harry was dating Ginny. And now she is marrying Harry – his EX-best friend. Ron ducked behind a crevice, he watched Hermione run past where he was hiding and let out a huge, shaky breath. _This couldn't be happening._ He kept telling himself. _Hermione is NOT going to marry him._

_**Just so you know**_

_**This feeling's taking control of me**_

_**And I can't help it**_

_**I won't sit around**_

_**I can't let him win now**_

_**Thought you should know**_

_**I tried my best to let go of you**_

_**But I don't want to**_

_**I just gotta say it all before I go**_

_**Just so you know**_

Hermione was now looking into every compartment, asking if anybody had seen Ron. Some people were too afraid of her to answer – her tear strained face probably did that – bust some were kind enough to point at the direction he went. She muttered a small 'thanks' to all of them and went to the next compartment, repeating her routine again.

Ron was still in his crevice and was shaking his head violently from side to side. He was trying to get the thought of both Harry and Hermione being married to each other, but to no avail. It kept popping into his head every time he thinks of her…which is all the time. It was eating his from the inside, this monster was roaring inside if him, telling him to break free from this hold and grab his girl. But no, he can't do that. _She's going to marry him and that's it. I'll just have to find someone else…but I must kill Harry first, damn Voldemort._

_This emptiness is killing me_

_I'm wondering why_

_I'm waiting so long_

_Looking back I realize_

_It was always there_

_But it's never spoken_

He mentally kicked himself; this couldn't have happened if he just had the courage to ask her out. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _He kept saying to himself. Now, he has lost her to his EX-best friend. Ron stiffed when he saw her go to the compartment across from his crevice. When the door opened, Luna stepped out and asked, "Why are you crying Hermione?"

Hermione answered, "It's no-nothing… has any of you seen Ron?"

A voice inside answered, "I thought he was with you and Harr-" the voice stopped. Ron recognized that voice; it's Ginny's. She began again, "I thought he was with you?"

"No, he ran away. He saw Harry and me; he must've interpreted it wrong. I was just admiring this ring that he bought, Harry wanted my opinion on it." Hermione blew her nose.

"It's not probably my business…but why did he buy a ring?" asked Ginny. Hermione didn't answer her for Luna waved enthusiastically at Ron's direction, "Hello Ron! Hermione is looking for you."

_I'm waiting here_

_Been waiting here…_

Hermione turned around. She saw Ron hiding between two walls; incredulity was obvious in his face. She walked over to him and whispered, so that Luna won't overhear. "Look, it's not what it looks like."

"Damn right it isn't…I hope you two will be happy."

"But Harry and I aren't together!"

"Of course you aren't…" he spat, "Let me ask you a question, if you and Harry are together then what about Ginny? Does she know about you two? It's obvious that you've been together longer than her and Harry. He's been cheating on her right?"

"No. Harry wouldn't do that! And we are not going out!" Ron raised an eyebrow. "Listen to me Ronald Weasley. Harry wouldn't cheat on your sister, he loves her too much – "

"Then why was he giving you a ring?" Ron purposely left out the part about marriage.

"He wasn't giving me a ring."

"Well, what was he doing then? Because to me, it sure did look like he was giving you that ring."

_**Just so you know**_

_**This feeling's taking control of me**_

_**And I can't help it**_

_**I won't sit around**_

_**I can't let him win now**_

**Thought you should know**

_**I tried my best to let go of you**_

_**But I don't want to**_

I just gotta say it all before I go

_**Just so you know**_

Hermione took a deep breath and said calmly, "Harry was just getting my opinion on the ring that he has chosen - he bought it before he left with Dumbledore - he needed my 'ok' first before he gives it to Ginny but with everything going on, I just didn't have the time to see it. And after his dream, he realized that he made a mistake and decided to give the ring to her now. So I looked at it…and then I saw you and ran after you. He's probably still sitting in the compartment, worried on what to do. I still hadn't said 'ok' on the ring…." Hermione let out a half-hearted laugh and looked u at Ron.

"Well, that explains everything…"

"I love him like a brother Ron." He smiled a small smile and crept out of the crevice.

_Oh-ohh_

_Just so you know_

_Oh-ohh_

Hermione smiled, "Whew! Glad we got that cleared up! Wanna go back to the compartment?" Ron nodded and blushed; he just made a total fool of himself. But he was glad he did; now he knows that he still has a chance with her, and not only that, he knows that something has changed between them. It seems that they have became closer… and not in a 'brother-sister' sort of way.

_Thought you should know_

_I tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know_

_Just so you know_

_A/N Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to review...contructive criticism is ok...D_


End file.
